The Mother & Son Of The Moon
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: When Cecil isn't for Ceodore his mother is.
1. Under The Weather

_**The Mother & Son Of The Moon**_

**Under The Weather**

The 5 year old prince of Baron Ceodore Harvey awoke that morning expecting to be ready for a new day, but something wasn't right.

His head was hurting, he was sweaty, he felt hot and his tummy was hurting and felt like he wanted to puke.

He didn't want to move from his bed due to him feeling really tired and dizzy so he just closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Rosa was enjoying her breakfast when her husband walked into the room and he noticed something.

"Where's Ceo?" He asked noticing their son wasn't there and soon Rosa noticed too.

"I presumed you would have woken him up." Rosa said because she had noticed Ceodore wasn't up, but her husband was still asleep so she didn't think much of it.

"Well I'll do that right now." Cecil said ready to leave the kitchen, but Rosa stood up and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No I'll do it seeing you just got up and I know you're hungry so eat while I go get him." She said before walking out of the room heading to her son's room and she arrived at the door and knocked on it.

"Ceo it's me it's time to get up." She said as she slowly opened the door and noticed Ceodore's still form and slowly walked up to him and bend down to him.

"Sweetie it's time to get up." She said to him and he stirred at and made moaning noise and Rosa got slightly interested that and Ceodore slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't feel good." He simply moaned and Rosa narrowed her eyes a bit and put her hand on his forehead and felt the sweat and he was burning up.

"Looks like you got a fever," She said and soon tucked him more into his bed. "You go back to sleep ok and I'll go tell your father."

Ceodore didn't answer as he falls back asleep and Rosa stays there keeling at her son's bedside smoothing her son's messy hair and gives him light kiss on the forehead before standing up and heads to the door and opens it quietly, but before she steps through the door she looks back to her son.

"Sweet dreams Ceo." She said before heading out the door and closes it quietly and doesn't unknown after falling back asleep Ceodore does have a sweet dream.

* * *

**Here's first chapter of some chapters of Rosa and Ceodore with some mother and son moments because there isn't many out there and people talk abotu how Cecil's and Ceodore's relationship and not about Rosa's and Ceodore's so I decided to write this**

**Let me know what you positively and negatively**


	2. Hurt

_**The Mother & Son Of The Moon**_

**Hurt**

Ceodore held his elbow covering the cut he got when he fell over and landed on the ground outside the castle and he tried to hide from everyone not wanting to see the 6 year old prince of Baron hurt and crying.

He moves through the halls trying to make sure he isn't seen; especially from Kain who would no doubt his parents and most importantly his parents knowing they would tell him to be careful in future and he didn't want to be seen weak in front of them.

He plans to go into his room and hide there for the whole day and night so no one knows about the cut.

He nearly makes it his room until he hears that he didn't want to hear right now come from behind him.

"Ceodore where have you being all day?" He heard the voice of his mother asked and he turned and saw her there decked out in her clothing **(her Final Fantasy 4 outfit not her After Years one)** and she was staring down at him and she noticed that this eyes were red and he dried tear marks on his face and her parental side kicked in. "Ceo what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Ceodore please tell me what's wrong," She said bending down to his level and she saw how he jerked his arm that he was holding the elbow away from her and hissed a bit in pain and she wanted to know right now. "Ceodore Harvey tell me what's wrong right now." She firmly and Ceodore was slightly intimidated by his mother's firmness before slowly showing his elbow to her.

Rosa's eyes widen at the sight of the cut and saw the smudged blood all around it and that there's was some fresh blood there.

"What happened?" She asked gently grabbing his arm and expected it better.

"I was outside playing and when I was running up some stairs I tripped and hit the top step and I cut myself," Ceodore said quietly. "Please don't tell daddy I don't to be seen weak to him!" He squealed suddenly.

"Why do think that sweetie?" She asks now kneeling down to his level.

"Because he's a king and I'm his son so I shouldn't be seem weak to him." Ceodore said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes and Rosa noticed this and sighs.

"Ceo," She said as hugs him to her. "You never be seen weak to him or to me because you're our son, our little boy and we love too much to care what people see you and you shouldn't either because the only opinion you should care about is yours no one else's." She said and soon Ceodore hugs her tightly because he knew she was right and thought he was stupid to think that.

Rosa stay like that for a moment just letting Ceodore know she was there for him before picking him up as she stood up.

"Now let's go get that cut check out and patched up before we go tell your father, ok?" She said/asked and Ceodore slowly nodded his head as she started off to do that and Ceodore was happy to know that at least his mother would never see him weak and so would his father too.


	3. Storm

_**The Mother & Son Of The Moon**_

**Storm**

Lightning cracked across the black night sky followed by the loud booms of thunder as the heavy rain falls hard onto the ground below.

Within his room 6 year old Ceodore was under his covers scared of the raging storm outside and he tried to be brave and try to get to sleep, but with every flash of lightning he braced himself for the loud explosion of thunder and rain was helping every as it continued to hammer down.

He sees another flash of lightning and yelps knowing what was next and a loud boom of thunder roared and yelped loudly at that and hid his head under the cover trying to block out the noise.

But unknowns to him someone heard his yelp.

In her bed with her husband awoken from her Rosa raised her body up slowly and quietly not to wake her husband and she turned her face to the door and listened carefully and when another flash lightning came she heard a yelp and she got out of her bed and walked to the door and slowly opened it and again listen carefully and she heard a yelp again and she followed it.

Soon was standing at her son's door and she opened it and saw a big lump under Ceodore's covers and she knew it was him and she walked over it and without her son quick timing she pulled the covers away.

Ceodore was alarmed by the sudden removal of his cover, but he was soon embraced as the bed shifted a bit as some weight was applied onto it and he knew it was his mother and was soon crying on her as she continued to hold him close to her with a small smile on her face.

"It's the storm isn't?" She asked and her answer as Ceodore nodded slowly. "Come one than," She said picking up and carrying out of the room. "You're sleeping with me and your father tonight." She said, but didn't get response and she knew her son must have fallen asleep in her embrace.

She soon lies him down before doing so herself and embraces him before drifting off to sleep herself, but she didn't notice Cecil with half opened eyes and smiling fondly at the sight he saw and he soon embraces the three closest people to him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
